There has been known a projector that projects an image on a projection surface, the projector projecting an image for adjustment on the projection surface to photograph the projection surface and performing distortion correction on the basis of a projection state of the image for adjustment. The projector of this type is likely to be unable to accurately detect an image if the image for adjustment is unclear. Therefore, the projector executes focus adjustment prior to the distortion correction (see, for example, PLT 1). For example, an apparatus described in PLT 1 is configured to project an image for focus adjustment and execute a focus on the basis of a projection state of the image. The apparatus uses an image for focus adjustment that can be more promptly detected.